


Ray's Amazing Adventure at the Indigo Club [Podfic]

by aethel



Category: due South
Genre: Community: amplificathon, Crickets, German language dialogue, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Two Voices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>links to download aethel's recording of Ray's Amazing Adventure at the Indigo Club by Speranza</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ray's Amazing Adventure at the Indigo Club [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ray's Amazing Adventure at the Indigo Club](https://archiveofourown.org/works/777902) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> originally posted for [Amplificathon 2011](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/989171.html)

Download mp3 from the [Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/rays-amazing-adventure-at-indigo-club), [Speranza's website](http://www.trickster.org/speranza/podfic.html), or [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/zm6o8d797czwec5/indigo+adventure+-+two+voices.mp3).  
Length: 00:10:05  
Warning: experiment in totally inappropriate ambient sound.


End file.
